Bone-mouth
|} |- | colspan="2" |Domestic dog (Canis lupus familiaris) |} Bone-mouth or Guzui (骨嘴, pinyin: gǔ zuǐ), literally means Bony Snout in Mandarin Chinese, is the original type of the Shar Pei dog breed. There are two varieties in Shar-Pei: a traditional type with fewer wrinkles, roof-tile muzzle, pointed tail, short hair (sandpaper coat), and a modified heavier muzzle (hippopotamus look) with meat padding on top and longer hair (brush coat). Breeders in China (particularly in Southern China, Hong Kong, Macau) commonly called the traditional type found originally in Dali (Dailek, Dailet), Namhoi City in Guangdong Province as the Bone-mouth (Bony-snout) because of its dry type of muzzle, and the latter development in the Western world as the Meat-mouth (Meaty-snout) because of its meaty type of muzzle with loose skin. Sharpei Club Hong Kong based its breed standard on the traditional bone-mouth standard. This Bone-mouth wiki refers to the standard of Sharpei Club Hong Kong, formerly known as F.C.I. standard 309/1994. Contents hide * 1Standard ** 1.1Origin ** 1.2Utilization ** 1.3Temperament ** 1.4Height ** 1.5Weight ** 1.6Tongue ** 1.7Tail ** 1.8Wrinkles ** 1.9Muzzle ** 1.10Ear ** 1.11Feet ** 1.12Color * 2External links Standardsource Matgo Law, a noted Shar-Pei breeder from Hong Kong, judging a Shar-Pei specialty show in Slovenia(2008) FCI initially adopted Standard Nr.309 on 25 January 1994 (hereafter referred to as Nr.309/1994) based on recommendation from the Hong Kong Kennel Club. In this original standard, it clearly stated that Shar-pei has its origin in China and its "Patronage- Hong Kong". This standard clearly reflects a traditional type Chinese Shar-pei, commonly referred to as the "bone-mouth" in the Chinese canine world. For reason and process of decision not clearly understood, FCI changed this original standard (Nr.309/1994) to another version on August 9, 1999 (hereafter referred to as Nr.309/1999) which is basically similar to the American Kennel Club standard for Shar-pei. This is the standard for Western "meat-mouth" type Shar-pei. In Hong Kong, the recommendation presented to FCI by Hong Kong Kennel Club was the result of consensus reached after numerous meetings organized by theheig Sharpei Club Hong Kong. Members to this club in those early days included many prominent breeders of traditional type Chinese Shar-pei in Hong Kong. Therefore, for reason self-apparent, the Nr.309/1994 standard is the closest representation of a traditional type Shar-pei. Originsource Dali is the original place of the traditional bone-mouth Shar-Pei. The official address of Dali today is: Dali, Nanhai District, Foshan City, Guangdong Province, People's Republic of China. Utilizationsource The bone-mouth Shar-Pei has been used throughout history as a hunting dog, guard dog, and fighting dog. Temperamentsource Active and agile. Calm, independent, loyal and affectionate to people. Need to hunt and guard. "Active and agile" are the key words that are not found in the actual FCI Standard. Heightsource 19 to 23 inch at withers (48.3 to 58.4 cm). Compared with actual FCI Standard is this much more in height for traditional bone-mouth Shar-Pei. Weightsource 40 to 65 lbs. (18 kg to 29.5 kg). The actual FCI standard has no weight specified, but we have to see that it is a big difference to see a Shar-Pei with 25 kg of weight and 20 inch of height or a bone-mouth Shar-Pei with 25 kg of weight and 23 inch of height. Tonguesource Tongue and gum have to be preferably bluish-black, pink and spotted tongue and gum are only permissible in lighter colored dogs. Tailsource bone-mouth tail There are several types of tail. The most common are the curl and double ring; this can be a big or a small curl. The tail must be firm and tightly over the hip. Thick and round at the root, tapering to a fine point is implied here as a preferred tail. FCI Standard Tail Thick and round at the root, tapering to a fine point. May be carried high and curved, carried in tight curl or curved over or to either side of the back. The tail is set very high, a characteristic feature of the breed. This feature is usually disregarded in most judging in shows. Wrinklessource In the adult dog pronounced wrinkles are only allowed over the forehead and withers. Wrinkles on the forehead must be apparent but must not obstruct the eyes. The wrinkles on the forehead form a marking which resembles the Chinese Symbol for Longevity. Loose skin around the throat. The loose skin should not be excessive. Excessive skin around the body in adults is most undesirable. Slight fold of skin on withers. Muzzlesource Length of muzzle nearly equal to the length of the skull. Moderate in length, broad from the eyes but narrowing slightly towards the nose. The shape of the mouth when viewed from top should either be in the shape of a roundish roof tile commonly known as "Roof Tile Mouth" or with a wide jaw in the shape of a toad’s mouth, known as "Toad Mouth". A most distinctive feature of traditional Shar-pei. Top of muzzle is curved like a roof tile. No padded or bulge on top. Snipy muzzle is not a fault as in FCI Standard, only less preferred over broader muzzle. Earsource Small, thick, equilaterally triangular in shape, slightly rounded at tips. Tips pointing towards eyes and folded to the skull. Wide apart and close to skull. Small but NOT very small. Small in proportion to head. Thickness is not emphasized here. Feetsource Moderate size, compact, well padded, toes well knuckled. Hind feet may have dewclaws and not specified in standard. May remove for better management. Colorsource Original colors did not include blue or black. Solid colors black, blue black, black with a hint of rust brown, red, and fawn. Cream is acceptable but less desirable. Darker shading or trace mark down the back, different tone of same solid color permissible around shoulder. A distinctive color feature of this breed. External linkssource * Traditional Shar-Pei Club Hong Kong (patronage Mr. Li Fook Wah) * Sharpei Club Hong Kong (no more activities) * Traditional Shar-Pei (bone-mouth) * Midland Shar Pei Club (UK) * Kavishi (UK) * Shar Pei Club of Gauteng (South Africa) * Sharpei-Sachsen (Germany) * Shar Pei breed overview by Complete Dogs Guide * brief history of Shar Pei from Animal Planet * North American Shar Pei Rescue * Shar Pei Rescue & Welfare in the UK * Shar Pei Rescue Inc. Australia Categories: * Dog breeds * Dog fighting breeds * Dog breeds originating in China